A Friend for the Drakness
by Sanura Bey
Summary: Another has awoken. Nadia, head of security, has been by his side since day one. Now they're back together. If you thought Khan was bad alone, he'll be worse with his wife by his side.


"How long do we have?" I asked him as I prepared the tube for our family.

"Not long now." he told me. We continued preparing the tubes and lowering everyone inside of them. It finally came down to the last tubes and we look to each other, but neither of us jumping in to it. "Ladies first." he told me.

"Someone has to fly this ship." I told him.

"I will, get inside." he ordered.

"Sorry, sir. But I'm not going in there until you do." I answered him. He nodded to me, already having known my answer. We made our way to the bridge and prepared the ship for departure. "All clear on my end Captain." I told him. We took off and made sure everything was still going smoothly. When we'd finally gone far enough to hide the ship we walked back to the cryotubes that had been prepared for us. We both stared at each other, neither of us wanting to leave the other alone.

"Well?" he asked motioning to the tube in front of me.

"Captains first." I told him, smirking. He gave me a small smile before shaking his head.

"Together." I smiled at him and we got inside the tubes together and I set up my IV that put myself to sleep. I looked at the man beside me to see him prepared for the long sleep as well. "Ready?" he asked me.

"Ready." We activated the pods and the IVs before laying down and slowly falling asleep.

* * *

When I opened my eyes I was blinded by bright lights shinning in my eyes. I quickly looked around me as the feeling in my limbs returned to me. I heard all the voices around me but I couldn't make out who they were. When the feeling in my limbs returned fully I tried moving them to find them restrained. I immediately put all my strength into my arms and legs and tried to brake the restraints that were holding me.

"Hold her down!" Someone shouted out as my systems quickly returned to me.

"Sedate her!" Someone else called.

"It didn't work on the other one it wont work on her!" someone told him and I felt the restraints breaking. When they finally gave way I jumped up and punched the first one out and people started running from the room. I kicked them away from me and ran to the door I saw stopping briefly as it opened itself before continuing on my way to find who else they'd awoken from the crew. Anyone I came across I'd either killed or knocked out as I checked every room I came across. I came across a lift and saw no way to open it before remembering the doors I'd come across before. I continued running to it hoping it would be the same and wasn't disappointed. The lift didn't move but I saw a computer on the wall and messed with it a little. I managed to figure out the basic controls and used it to my advantage. I had to find the crew, find out who they woke up and get us all out of here. The doors suddenly opened and men in red colored shirts were standing there holding guns. I stared at them and thought of all the ways to take them out.

"Come with us and you won't be harmed." one of the men told me.

"I find that highly unlikely." I said watching them.

"I can guarantee it. If you listen to all that we say you won't be harmed." another man said from behind them. The man who'd spoken seemed to be the leader of the group in front of me. American judging by his accent.

"Who else from my crew did you awaken?" I asked him.

"Come with us and I'll let you see him." he told me. Him. That narrowed it down.

"I don't believe you." I told him watching his men get nervous.

"Either way, I can take you to him dead or alive." he told me and I calculated my odds. I stayed silent and the man nodded to his men who put shackles one me. Unlike the one's I'd been used to and it made me wonder how long we'd been asleep. They escorted me to another room where I saw a man looking over a computer dressed in black that was just a touch lighter than his hair.

"What do you need now admiral?" the man asked and I had to contain a smile at who it was.

"I brought you a helper." the man, admiral, in front of me said. Khan turned to us and I saw many things fly through his eyes but if you'd blink they were gone just as quickly as they'd appeared.

"She wont do me any good cuffed." Khan told him.

"I just wanted you two to know the rules. If either of you decide to disobey any orders from me then the rest of your crew will die. Do I make myself understood?" The Admiral asked turning to me. I nodded my head while keeping my eyes glued to my Captain. "Good." the men guarding me removed the shackles from my wrists and I moved to Khan's side to look at the blueprints in front of him. While I'd been head of security on our own ship they ones who created us made sure we knew everything about anything we might need to know on our ships and about our weapons. I heard the man who'd "escorted" me leave the room as we worked.

"When did you wake up?" he asked me.

"Three hours ago." I told him.

"So you were all the chaos going on upstairs." he said and I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Did you expect anything less from me?" I asked him going to the work station across from him.

"Not at all." he said before telling me everything I needed to know about the torpedoes and ship he was creating. I nodded in understanding to his plan. The torpedoes would house our crew and the ship would be ours.


End file.
